


Kandovaná Jablka

by Rapidez



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Humor
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rapidez/pseuds/Rapidez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CZ překlad. Drobnůstka k Halloweenu. Dramione, humor, již vzniklý vztah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kandovaná Jablka

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Candied Apples](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/20044) by Libco. 



** »»«« **

„Nešlo by to bez toho slintání, Grangerová? Vždyť to nebohé jablko v karamelu prakticky znásilňuješ jazykem.“

„Zavři zobák, Malfoy. Kdyby to samé dělal Harry, určitě bys ani necekl.“

Draco si na moment představil, jak Potter olizuje sladkou krustičku jablka a ohlodává ji, aby se dostal pod ni, k dužině jablka. Ještě se ani nestačil otřást a už pocítil bolest v zátylku.

„Čím jsem si to zasloužil?“

„Představoval sis mého nejlepšího přítele dělat takové věci – přede mnou!“

„Pche, jako by sis ty nepředstavovala Snapea dělat takové věci.“

Oba se na chvíli odmlčeli a představovali si to.

Draco se nejprve zarazil a pak z něj vypadlo: „No fůůůj.“

_Plesk! Plesk!_

„Héj!“

„To máš za to, že sis tak představoval mého Severuse. A ta druhá ti patří za to ‚ _no fůůůj_ ‘.“

„Jak to, že nejsi celá naměkko, když si to představuješ?“

„Protože Snape by to tak v životě neudělal. Není čuně. Nejspíš by si k tomu vzal krájecí prkénko, nasekal by jablko na rovnoměrné, malé kousky, a pak...“ Hermionin hlas se vytratil do ztracena.

_Plesk! Plesk!_

„Héj!“

„Dobrotivý Merline, vždyť je to můj kmotr!“

„A ta druhá?“

„Byl to náš profesor!“

„Aha, no, to je fakt.“

** »» ** ** konec«« **

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
